


Setting Sail

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Killian takes Alice and Robin on a sailing trip aboard the Jolly Roger, it doesn't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Kudos: 3





	Setting Sail

"We'll go one day, you and me. When you get out of here." Killian Jones had made a promise to his daugter. When she had longed to see the oceans and seas he told her about. When she had longed to be free. He'd made a promise. And he had intended to keep it. But his pride had only brought more suffering into her already painfully unfair life. It might be a decade overdue but he was going to keep this promise to her. He'd asked his doppleganger if he could borrow his ship. And he'd agreed.

And now he, Alice, and Alice's fiance sat in Granny's eating breakfast, Alice chattering away excitedly about one of her many adventures as both Robin and Killian's eyes occasionally widened in horror at some of her more dangerous escapades. Which were nearly all of them. Alice didn't have the right amount of fear. She was brave and beyond that she'd spent so long locked away from the world she was nearly always more fascinated than frightened.

"I have a surpise for you," Killian told her once she was finished eating.

"What?"

"That's the point of a surpise, Starfish." Alice was excited. They paid for their food and bid thier farewell to Granny. Killian led them to the docks.

"Close your eyes." Alice closed her eyes, shifting on her feet waiting to be able to open her eyes again. "Okay now open." Alice did and saw a large ship in front of her. She scanned it The Jolly Roger.

Alice's mouth fell agape in a moment of unusually silent shock.

"Papa, is that your ship?" Alice bounced a little as she asked. Papa had told her hundreds of storis from his days as a pirate. This ship she'd never seen before was seared into her memory as the setting of all of her favorite bedtime stories. Ones she'd often begged papa to repeat which he'd always done without complaint. And now it was right in front of her!

"Can we go on it?"

"Almost. it's the other me's?" Killian paused. He was never going to get used to that. "Ship. He said we could borrow it. And I beleive I promised you a trip, so aye."

Alice ran over and hugged him, in her excitmenet the hug was more of a pounce which lately almost all of her hugs had been. They climbed aboard the jolly roger and set sail towards the ocean Alice had always dreamed of visiting.

The waves underneath the ship rocked it back and forth. Back and forth. Alice continued her excited chatter, now instead of regaling eeryone with her own aadventures she wanted to know everything about the jolly roger and the ocean. She had a favorite body of water despie never have been there herself.

And soon Alice's excited chatter was disrupted by a yawn. Her sleep pattern tended to be erratic but she wasn't one to grow suddenly tired.

"That's odd, I don't yawn a lot."

"Are you okay?" Killian asked glancing over at his daughter.

"Aye, I think so."

"Okay, Starfish."

The ship kept moving and Alice started to feel worse. Her head started to hurt. She stopped talking and squinted her eyes in pain. She'd had bad headches before but this mild one was bothering her more than a bad one would. She was supposed to be enjoying being on the jolly roger with papa and Robin.

"Do you want to steer?" Killian offered. Alice strained out a yes and tried to do it. Papa showed her how but the more she did it the worse she felt.

"You don't look well, what's wrong?" Killian had never had to deal with Alice getting sick. She'd never been sick in the time they'd both been in the tower.

"I don't feel well, my head hurts. And I'm tired, and" Alice was cut off by a wave of nausea striking its attack on the contents of her stomach. Alice vomited on the deck not having time to get away from anything.

"You're motion sick." Killian mentally scolded himself. Yes, Alice was his daughter and shared his love of the ocean. But she'd not experienced movement for the first 17 years of her life. Of course she was bldy motion sick from the large pirate ship's constant rocking.

"I thought I was the most likely to get motion sick. Are you okay Alice?"

Alice glanced at Robin. "What'd you mean by motion sick?"

"It's when you get ill because of something moving. Usually on boats or in cars. Or in this case, a pirate ship."

Alice groaned. "How do I stop it?"

"Ginger," Killain suggested. "And getting off the ship. We're here though. See that little island? We can dock there until you're feeling better."

They docked the ship and got off of it. Killian gave Alice a bit of ginger to conteract the effects. They went and sat on the beach and watched the ocean. Alice's normal levels of energy had plummeted and most of the sounds she made were slight groans of pain.

"I still feel nauseous."

"It can take a few hours to subside, Starfish."

"How did you live like this?" Alice didn't understand. Papa had lived on a ship most of his life and this feeling was miserable. She couldn't imagine him feeling like this during all of the stories he'd told her.

"I never really got motion sick in my days as a pirate. I'd been on ships since I was pretty young."

They talked for a while until Alice was feeling better. Which took a few hours. They spent some time enjoying the view of the ocean despite there being several paintings of it stored in their respective homes.

They reboarded the ship and headed back towards the central part of Storybrooke.

Soon Alice wasn't feelling well again. The rocking motion of the ship causing her physical pain.

They arrived at their port not long after Alice had emptied the small amount of remainig contents of her stomach over the side of jolly roger yet again.

They'd had plans to cook dinner but Alice's stomach and head were both rioting over the fact she'd spent so much time with things moving beneath her feet so quickly.

They went back to Alice and Robin's apartment where Alice laid down on the couch.

"If you need anything, just ask." Killian felt awful for his part in his daughter's pain. He'd just wanted to keep his promise. But she wasn't used to the same things he was. And deep down sometimes he felt like tht was his fault too.

"Papa?"

"Aye, starfish."

"Will you tell me and Robin one of your stories? There really good and she hasn't heard them."

"Okay. Which one?"

"I don't know. One of your pirate ones."

Killian let out a chuckle. "Are you sure you still want one of those?"

Alice nodded and groaned as she moved her head. "Aye, they were always my favorite."

Killian launched into a story that lulled Alice to sleep. So even if she hadn't enjoyed being on the jolly roger herself she still appreciated it as a place that reminded her of the happier parts of her childhood.

A/N: tumblr user enixamyram came up with this idea that Alice would likely be prone to motion sickness. I think it's a great idea and she kinda inspired this story and her explanation of why Alice would be motion sick is great.

**Author's Note:**

> The motion sickness is based off of a tumblr post by enixamyram.


End file.
